


Douceur

by FicklePencil



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicklePencil/pseuds/FicklePencil
Summary: Très courte histoire écrite à partir du thème suivant : douceur, Raphael.Se déroule entre les saisons 2 et 3.





	Douceur

Il traîne des pieds dans la neige. Les flocons fondent sur son visage, et il sait qu'il lui faudra se mettre à l'abri bientôt.

Pas de problème, il n'est pas loin de la vieille maison qui sert de refuge à sa famille, ces temps-ci. Il ne peut pas s'en éloigner, c'est plus fort que lui.

Il faut qu'il soit présent si son frère se réveille, ou si… Si…

Il le faut, c'est tout.

Hier, il s'est disputé avec Donnie. Ce frère-là est un génie, mais il n'a jamais appris à se taire, et Raphael ne veut pas savoir que plus un coma dure longtemps et moins la personne concernée a des chances de se réveiller.

Il arrive en face de son arbre favori. S'il fait un demi-tour autour du tronc, on ne peut plus le voir depuis la fenêtre du salon. Il est libre d'appuyer son front contre l'écorce noueuse et de fermer les yeux, il peut serrer les poings et frapper le bois.

Il faudra qu'il pense à retirer les échardes avant de reprendre sa place au chevet de Leo.

On lui reproche souvent d'être violent, mais il ne l'est pas plus que la vie qu'il mène. Quinze ans à vivre dans un égout - n'importe qui deviendrait fou.

Sa famille n'est pas n'importe qui. Son frère Mikey est passé maître dans l'art de sourire d'un rien, son frère Donnie crée tout et n'importe quoi à partir des rebuts des humains, et son frère Leo…

Il essaie de se souvenir de lui en train de regarder son émission préférée - un dessin animé stupide sur un capitaine de navette spatiale - mais d'autres images s'imposent, les mêmes qui hantent ses cauchemars. Bris de verre, sang, carapace fendue.

Raphael voudrait crier, mais il ne veut pas alerter les autres. Il doit être fort pour eux. Le nouvel équilibre qu'ils ont trouvé est si fragile, un rien pourrait le briser.

Si son père était là, il saurait quoi faire pour soigner Leo. Lui ne peut que veiller sur son frère, jour après nuit après jour.

Splinter est porté disparu. Ils ont dû fuir la cité, il n'a aucune nouvelle de lui.

Raphael se sent tellement impuissant.

Il frappe et frappe. Il a choisi un vieil arbre, grand et fort, trop grand et trop fort pour souffrir de ce traitement. Doucement, la colère qu'il ressent s'apaise.

Lorsque le vide l'envahit - un vide doux, cotonneux, réconfortant - il sait qu'il est prêt à retourner à l'intérieur.

À pas légers, il revient vers la maison. Il laisse glisser les regards de ses frères et de ses amis sur lui et se dirige vers la salle de bains.

D'abord celle du rez-de-chaussée - il se lave les mains, enlève les échardes et enrubanne ses doigts d'un tissu propre.

Puis il monte à l'étage et pousse la porte de la deuxième salle de bains, celle que personne n'utilise.

Il se penche au-dessus de la baignoire et saisit délicatement le bras gauche de son frère inconscient. Il commence à le masser. Il est si frêle, presque toute la masse musculaire a disparu, et quelque chose s'agite à l'intérieur de Raphael, quelque chose qu'il étouffe, ce n'est plus le moment. Il passe à l'autre bras, puis aux jambes.

Leo ne réagit pas, ne bouge pas, ne gémit pas. Il ignore complètement le soin que son frère prend pour que son corps souffre un minimum de sa position immobile prolongée.

Raphael le regarde. Il aurait presque envie de le gifler - peut-être que cela le réveillerait.

Mais il ne le fait pas.

En silence, il termine son travail, s'essuie les mains sur une serviette sèche et s'assied sur son tabouret.

Il n'y a jamais aucune violence dans les gestes de Raphael lorsqu'il s'occupe de son frère inconscient.

Rien que de la douceur.


End file.
